Shang-Chi (Earth-616)
; formerly Secret Avengers, MI-5, MI-6, "Marvel Knights", , Freelance Restorations, Si-Fan | Relatives = Fu Manchu (father); unnamed mother; Fah Lo Suee (half-sister); Kwai Far (half-sister); Whispering Shadow (half-brother, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; secret agent; fisherman | Education = | Origin = Shang was raised to become a deadly assassin by his father, the immortal crimelord and sorcerer Fu Manchu. | PlaceOfBirth = Fu Manchu's Fortress, Honan, People's Republic of China | Creators = Steve Englehart; Al Milgrom; Jim Starlin | First = Special Marvel Edition #15 | HistoryText = Feeling lessons from various masters were not enough, the boy was also subjected to alchemy and a virtual reality feed of techniques and styles while he slept. However, Shang Chi became aware of his father's evil and faked his death after his first assignment. He then began to attack various elements of his father's criminal empire. In retaliation, Fu Manchu has sent a number of assassins to kill him. His travels have led to him meeting a number of other martial artists and superheroes around the world. Cat (Shen Kuei) is his primary rival. Spider-Island Madame Web tells Shang-Chi that people with spider powers are taking over Manhattan. Next, He sees Iron Fist fighting the Spider-Man imposters and Spider-Man nearby, Shang-Chi arrives to help them. Bride of Nine Spiders suddenly starts attacking and kidnapping her teammates in the Immortal Weapons. When Shang-Chi is trying to figure out what his recurring dream means, he learns from Silver Sable that she has found possible locations in Manhattan for Bride of Nine Spider's lair. Although Shang-Chi defeats Bride of Nine Spiders and frees Iron Fist, he discovers that the person who was responsible is the demon Ai Apaec who wants to feed off the Immortal Weapons. As Shang-Chi confronts Ai Apeac, Iron Fist desperately rushes to free the other Immortal Weapons. Shang-Chi mutates into a spider during the battle, but Iron Fist uses his Chi force to cure Shang-Chi, leaving Iron Fist weakened. After Iron Fist and the rest of the Immortal Weapons are evacuated, Shang-Chi collapses the hide-out on top of Ai Apaec leaving him trapped for the Avengers to imprison him once more. Secret Avengers Shang-Chi worked with the Secret Avengers against his father. Joining the Avengers Shang-Chi joined the Avengers after Avengers vs. X-Men as part of Tony Stark's plan to make the Avengers bigger. | Powers = Chi Manipulation: Although Shang Chi primarily relies on his martial arts prowess, by his training he has incredible control of his chi and body. He is able to enter a meditative, almost trancelike state to ignore pain, and/or resist the effects of drugs or poisons. His chi mastery also allows him to effectively detect nearby individuals, having been able to detect Jean Grey hidden by her psychic powers. In several cases, his mastery of chi can be attributed to several near-super feats, such as withstanding a punch from Hiroim the Shamed, and easily deflecting and dodging bullets. | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Shang Chi is one of the greatest martial artists who has ever lived, having been born and trained to be the ultimate warrior. Shang Chi is a master of various martial arts from around the world with a specialization in Chinese kung fu. He has been shown defeating multiple highly skilled opponents simultaneously as well as metahumans. His great strength and chi (qi) allows him to strike with inhuman force enabling him to break through barriers such as brick, concrete and iron, withstand physical impacts almost to a superhuman degree, and ease all forms of pain and discomfort. Shang has stalemated Iron Fist in single combat, as the two martial artists are portrayed to be equal. Athlete Reflexes: Shang Chi has intensively trained his reflexes to at his best.. His reflexes are keen enough to dodge limited gunfire as well as catch weapons hurled by enemies and throw them right back at his attacker. Athlete Stamina: Shang Chi's has intensively trained his body to possess the highest level of stamina and endurance that a human can have without artificial enhancements. Athlete Strength: Shang-Chi possesses the strength level of a man his age, size, and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise, Shang can lift at least twice his bodyweight, or 350 lbs. Through his use of chi however, Shang can temporarily increase his physical strength to an unknown amount. Master Marksman: Shang is a master marksman able to throw ranged weapons such as shuriken (throwing stars) with pin-point accuracy. Weapons Proficiency: Shang is skilled with all martial arts weaponry such as the Chinese double edged sword (jian), staves, and both single and double nunchaku. He has often made use of make-shift weapons as well, using metal pipes and even a tree trunk. Espionage: While not focused upon as much in recent appearences, Shang has undergone training during his time with MI-6 and is familiar with many espionage tactics. Philosopher: Shang Chi has an extensive knowledge of Oriental philosophy. Patient Fisher: Shang Chi is a skilled fisherman. | Strength = Shang-Chi possesses the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise, Shang can lift at least twice his bodyweight, or 350 lbs. Through his use of chi however, Shang can temporarily increase his physical strength to an unknown amount. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Metal bracelets. | Transportation = | Weapons = Occasional use of swords, shuriken, staff, and nunchaku. | Notes = | Trivia = * Although Shang-Chi was a uniquely Marvel Comics creation, many of his supporting cast members including Fu Manchu, Fah Lo Suee and Sir Denis Nayland Smith, were actually the creation of early 20th century pulp novelist Sax Rohmer. Fu Manchu and Denis Nayland Smith made their literary debuts in the 1916 novel, The Insidious Dr. Fu Manchu. * Artist Mike Cusanelli sculpted a Shang-Chi bust for Art Asylum. | Links = * Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #1-33 * Master of Kung Fu #17-125 * Shang-Chi: Master of Kung Fu #1-6 * Special Marvel Edition #15-16 * Blackjack Tarr * Denis Nayland Smith * Doctor Petrie * Clive Reston * Fah Lo Suee * Fu Manchu * Leiko Wu * Si-Fan * Shang-Chi at Wikipedia * Shang-Chi at the Marvel Directory * Shang-Chi at the Marvel Universe }} ----